


First Magic

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, unfortunately, is the unintended target of James' first magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bootsy_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bootsy_mine).



> Written for bootsy_mine. She won my bid at fandomaid and prompted me with "Stupidity is hereditary".

Draco stormed into through the house, soaked, chilled, and an utter mess. Harry raised both his eyebrows, quill still poised over his paperwork. "Dare I ask?"

Draco scowled and pointed a finger at Harry, right between the eyes. Harry gulped. "Your son!"

Ah. Harry put the quill down and sat back. "What now?"

"As if you don't know!" Draco yelled. "Stupidity is hereditary and it shows through your blood!"

Harry sighed. "Where is he?"

Draco snorted. "Don't know, don't care." He turned sharply on his heel, though his cloak didn't swirl as it usually did. Likely due to being soaked.

Harry shook his head as Draco stomped up the stairs to the bathroom. The echo of a door slamming followed Harry as he went to the back door. "James?"

Nothing. Harry narrowed his eyes and stepped outside. The wind was picking up, smelling of snow--they were probably in for a storm. "James Sirius Potter!"

The rose bushes to Harry's right shook and then Harry was face to face with his son. Or, rather, face to head. James was looking at his feet, hands behind his back. "Dad?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you do?"

James' shoulders hunched. "Nothing! I swear I didn't!"

"All right. Then why don't you tell me what happened?" James was silent. Harry knelt down and lifted James' head. "James, just...take me through it, okay?"

"Like it's a case?" James asked. He was completely fascinated with Harry's job as an Auror and his favorite game to play with both Harry and Draco was Aurors and Dark wizards.

"Yeah," Harry said. "So, you and Draco were out at the pond..."

James nodded seriously. "Yes. I made sure to stay in sight--like you said--and we put our skates on when we got there. And I kept holding Draco's hand because he asked me to. And it was kind of cold, but also a lot of fun!" He looked down, focusing suddenly hard on the ground. "But then I saw fishes under the water and I wanted to know why they were still there and...and then..." He began crying. "And the ice cracked! And we fell in and--"

Harry hushed him and pulled him in for a hug. It must have been James' first accidental magic. Harry was overjoyed, of course, but it nevertheless meant that Draco had taken a very cold bath. Draco must have at least cast a drying charm on James--he was completely dry. Harry wondered why Draco hadn't cast one on himself, but it had probably been because James had been crying and upset; Draco was still shaky on how to calm a crying child.

He picked James up and carried him into the house. In the kitchen, he sat James down and dried his cheeks. "How about a cup of cocoa?"

James bit his lip and shook his head. "Can't. I was bad, Dad."

Harry had been terrified when he had first done magic, but it was because of the Dursleys. He wasn't prepared for this. He took a deep breath. "No, love. You weren't. It was magic. You've seen me do spells a hundred times. And your mum and Draco."

James sniffed. "But never like this!"

"James?" Draco called softly.

Harry turned and half smiled at Draco. His lover was standing in the doorway, holding something behind his back. James' tears started anew, but Draco quickly crossed the room to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that."

James fidgeted on the chair. "But I made the ice crack!"

Draco smiled. "Yes, you did! Because you have magic and everyone accidentally does something like that at your age." 

"Really?" James looked up, face a little hopeful.

"Really," Draco said. "The first time I ever did magic, I turned my father's hair black."

"Black?" James giggled.

"Black. He was upset, but the next day, to celebrate, he and my mum gave me something." Draco held out a stuffed owl. "Do you know why wizards use owls to send their mail?"

James shook his head. "It's because of our magic," Draco said. "Having a stuffed owl meant everything because it meant that I had shown signs of magic. Now, I want you to have him, to celebrate your first bit of magic. His name is Sev and he's a little old and a little grumpy. Do you promise to take care of him?"

James nodded fiercely and reverently held the owl in his hands. "Thank you, Draco. I am very sorry--"

Draco kissed James' forehead. "I know you are. Promise to give me a little warning, though, in the future?"

"Promise!"

"Good. Now, Dad said something about hot cocoa, didn't he?"

Harry stood up. "On it. Hot cocoa for three, coming up."

"With whipped cream!" James added.

"And sprinkles." Draco pulled the mugs out and the whipped cream from the fridge.

Harry smiled. Day saved. As he stirred the cocoa, he watched Draco and James debate about which sprinkles were best--chocolate or rainbow. Despite their rocky start--Draco as James' father's new partner after a rather sad and messy divorce--they had come a long way and James looked forward to seeing Draco as much as Harry. 

Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's face the first time James called him 'dad'. He suspected it wouldn't be far off.


End file.
